Roland Pospichal
Waterloo, Hans Kreuzmayr, saw on 27 November in Altheim (Upper Austria) the light of day and is married to Andrea (born from dark stone). He is the father of 5 children: Michaela, Natalie Lisa, Tatiana Teresa, Jeremiah John (the last two are twins) and protégé Erik (this has wife Andrea brought in the family). He also has a granddaughter, Dana. He is a carpenter and businessman, had the end of the 60's to the early 70's, a women's fashion boutique. When he 1969 for its boutique "Eclissee" an employee for expenses design sought to announced Sepp Krassnitzer (Robinson). The two realized their mutual love of music and were soon together on. 1971-1975 1971, Waterloo & Robinson with "you can see" (a song about a blind girl) winner of the show-chance. It followed the successes "Lili's House", "Baby Blue" (the first European hit) and the hit "Hollywood". From June 1974 occupied W & R with "Baby Blue" and "Hollywood" to the end of the year alternately places 1 and 2 of the Ö3 Hitparade (then a postcard charts). Since there was no end in sight, managed Ö3 beginning 1975, the hit parade off, and led until 1981 with modified rules again. 1976 1976 represented Waterloo & Robinson Austria with "My Little World" at the Eurovision Song Contest, where they reached the 5th place. (The best ever place since the victory of Udo Jürgens). 1978 1978 they turned in Kenya the movie "Wild land", plus there is also an LP entitled "Wild, wild country". 1979 By now the success has shifted increasingly to Germany. They were frequent guests in the "ZDF Hitparade", in "Disco" and in the great evening shows by Peter Frankenfeld, Vico Torriani, Lou van Burg and Hans Rosenthal. In 1979, "Do You Remember Marianne" was released, which is little known in Austria, in Germany they reached gold in a short time. They were frequent guests in the "ZDF Hitparade", in "Disco" and in the great evening shows by Peter Frankenfeld, Vico Torriani, Lou van Burg and Hans Rosenthal. 1981. However, the lack of success in Austria led to inconsistencies (in the end perhaps only small but crucial disagreements), and so it was the end of 1981 for the temporary separation of the successful duo. 1982-1989 Waterloo managed with "in the land that eternity is" quickly to enter the domestic charts. This was followed, "freedom", "Impossible Dream", "Death of a Dream", "To a beautiful life." From Germany he was quasi naturalized and awarded best German singers. Again and again he was to have for fundraisers, it was as many years the driving force at the Nivea-summer festivals in favor of SOS Children's Villages. 1990-1999 1990 crossed again the way Waterloo & Robinson. They decided their revival and again gave joint concerts. They also went for some CDs together into the studio ( "Christmas with Waterloo & Robinson", "Power Time", "2gether we r strong", "Hollywood 2000 ', ...), but made both continue their solo projects. Waterloo was in the 90s the opportunity to spend some time on an Indian reservation in North America, its more music strongly influenced. This was followed by his Indian albums "Tales Of The Sun, Moon And Stars", "Apache Country" and "Indio". In 1998, Waterloo together with Elke Sanders the anthem for the Special Olympics "All The Love". In 1999, he embodied at the Karl May Festival in Winzendorf the Winnetou. There he also met his wife Andrea know. 2002 2002 appeared "I Need You Tonight", a duet with the German musical star Angelica Camm. That same year brought Waterloo & Robinson, the Maxi-CD "Na Naa Nanana -. Live is life" (cover of Opus hits) out. So they landed seven weeks the Austrian charts, just after the publication as a smash hit of the week. 2003-2005 2003-2005 originated from a chance encounter and a secret long-cherished wish of musical wife Andrea out the CD project "The breath of time ". Under the motto "Rock meets Classic" Waterloo worked with music producer Roland Pospichal and Wolfgang tear to a musical blend of classical orchestral instruments and the classical instruments of a rock band, so drums, keyboards, bass and electric guitars, which in time for the 60th Birthday of Waterloo appeared. 2006-2008 was established in 2006 with the same team, the Christmas CD "peace tonight" with a mix of traditional and new Christmas songs. end of 2007, Waterloo was offered at the ORF broadcast Dancing Stars participate from February 2008, which he adopted after a short cooling-off period. also in February 2008, the new CD "eternity" was released, on the duet "friends" can be heard with his stepson Erik alias Ricky Berger. Incidentally, the next CD back to work: Waterloo is working with the team around producer Roland Pospichal in Stuttgart on a new album with the working title "the goal".